Part Of Me
by maximumspeed123
Summary: High school senior Max gets kidnapped by a lab and replaced by her clone Maya. will Max escape and will Maya be able to convince Max's friends? find out in Part Of Me. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max's POV

I'm Max my real name is Maxine but don't call me that name unless you don't want to live till your next Birthday.

"Max Max guess What guess what" Nudge shouted disturbing my thoughts.

"What" I replied back in a bored voice.

"My mom said that we could go shopping for prom dresses, she is gonna pick us up after school!"

"Oh God save me now" I muttered under my breath just loud enough so my Friend JJ could hear who was standing beside me. "You can come as well JJ" Nudge suggested.

"Sorry Nudge I've got basketball "JJ said sounding relieved. That lucky girl.

"Aww" Nudge replied sounding disappointed. Just then the bell rang. Great got a double period of maths next just great.

Maya's POV

I couldn't wait the lab where I was brought up on we call it the school where going to kidnap this school girl Maxine or Max as she liked to be called and then replace her with me. I'm sick of being stuck in a lab all day being trained to be her perfect clone but now I get to experience the real world. Thank God the school she goes to doesn't have to wear uniforms.

Max's POV

Well I managed to survive maths but now I had to go shopping with Nudge I have no idea how I'm going to survive that.

"Come on Max go and try on this dress" Nudge said pulling on my arm. She was holding a light blue dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt was short at the front and long at the back. I went into a changing room to try it on. "Wow Max you look beautiful " she practical squealing with joy. I turned to look in the mirror. "Wow your right" I had never seen myself look like this before.

**Sorry it was short **

**Disclaimer I don't own maximum ride **

**Max's dress - . /high-low-prom-dresses**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ Sorry the last chapter was short but I'm aiming for 400 words this time. The chapters will get longer so please R&R.**

Chapter 2

Max's POV

I woke up looked at my alarm clock 8:15 "Damn it!" I muttered to myself in an annoyed tone. The bus left at ten past. I garbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and get some clothes on. I stuffed a T-shirt, jeans and a hoodie on. Why didn't you wake me up mom why just why. After brushing my teeth I flew down the stairs and quickly glanced at the clock 8:18. The late bus came at 8:25 if I was lucky I would catch that.

Maya's POV

Two more days until I will take Max's place. I have no idea what they are going to do to her but at least I will be out of this lab away from needle and painful injections. I can't wait.

Max's POV

I arrived at the bus stop out of breath and with two minutes to spare. It pays of to be the fastest girl in grade twelve.

AN/ **sorry that wasn't 400 words but I'm writing this before school so I kind of need to leave now before I'm late like Max. Please R&R. 223 words. Hope you're happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ sorry for the short chapters guys but I'm going to try and update twice a day to make up for it (If I have time though) Disclaimer I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters as you probably no already James Patterson does. I'm aiming for 300 words. I'll try to stick with my targets. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 3

Max's POV

"Fang what are you doing here" I said. Fang's real name is Nicholas or Nick but we all call him Fang. I had known him practically since I was born. "Isn't it clear the same reason as you I missed the bus" he replied. "Oh I knew that" I said sheepishly and with that the bus pulled up. "Ladies first "Fang said. I stuck my tongue out at him as I stepped on the bus.

Maya's POV

I sat on a tree directly above the bus stop last minute observing. Only two more days every time I thought that a thrill ran down my spine.

Max's POV

The thing about Fang is I could tell what he was thinking by looking at him and he could read me just like a book. "MAX!" a voice shouted from behind me. Ella. Damn it I was in such a rush I forgot to wake her up. I turned round to see Ella panting and out of breath. "Why didn't you wake me up" She said sound a bit more calm. "Sorry Ella Mom must of forgot to wake us up" I replied whist taking a seat. "Mom told you last night to set your alarm because she had to go in to work early!" Oh yeah.

"Oops" I muttered.

"Well done" Fang said taking a seat beside me.

**Ok so that's it if you have any ideas then please review. Wait for it drum roll please 384 words whoop whoop. **

**Read on**


End file.
